Welcome to Charming
by Kwat
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, Cath commence une nouvelle vie et quitte le Québec. Elle retourne à Charming, Californie l'endroit où elle est née mais dont elle n'a aucun souvenir. Son chemin croise les Sons of Anarchy et les dés sont jetés. Qu'adviendra t'il d'elle?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! 🙂 Je reviens après une absence de plusieurs années... J'avoue que je n'avais pas l'inspiration immédiate de continuer mes anciennes FF, alors qu'une toute nouvelle me titillait les neurones depuis plusieurs semaines. Je vous demande d'être ouvert d'esprit, je lis seulement des FF en anglais mais je ne maitrise pas la grammaire anglophone, la marge entre la compréhension et l'écriture est énorme alors je dois l'écrire dans la langue que je maitrise : le Français. Les personnages et les mots utilisés ne sont pas les mêmes d'une langue à l'autre alors j'ai peut-être une vision différente de certains personnages ou du langage utilisé que vous mes chers lecteurs. Je vous demande juste de ne pas trop juger et de tenter de laisser de côté ce que vous trouvez différent et, qui sait vous apprécierez peut-être cette version. Bien évidemment vous comprendrez que à la base mon personnage parle Français au Québec et Anglais quand elle se trouve aux États-Unis mais je ne ferais que des dialogues francophones, nous ''supposerons'' qu'elle se déroule en anglais.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Bonne lecture 🙂

Comme je passe le signe 'Bienvenue à Charming, Californie', je soupire et me remémore comment j'ai pu me retrouver ici. Il y a une semaine, j'ai vendu tout ce que je possédais excepté ce que j'ai réussi à rentrer dans mon auto et j'ai pris la route sans savoir où j'allais atterrir. Le besoin de liberté et de changer de vie, trop grand pour tenter d'y résister.

À 25 ans, je venais de perdre mes parents dans un accident de la route, fauchée par un homme en état d'ébriété, lui aussi mort sur le coup quand il a percuté le véhicule de mes parents sur l'autoroute à 120 km/h. Je me suis retrouvé avec une tristesse sur laquelle je n'avais aucune épaule pour pleurer et une rage sur qui je n'avais plus personne pour la déversée.

Durant les trois mois qu'ont durés toutes les procédures suivies par leur décès, j'ai supporté chaque jour en gardant toutes mes émotions enfermer à double tour. Le besoin de partir grandissait chaque jour et une à la fois, je coupais les racines qui me retenaient encore là-bas. Le plus gros et dernier morceau me retenant au Québec, la vente de la maison, avait failli tout fracturer faisant rejaillir des souvenirs beaucoup trop douloureux. Le lendemain de la vente, je pris la route, sans jamais regarder en arrière, laissant derrière moi, ma vie pour en commencer une toute nouvelle ailleurs.

Pourquoi la Californie ? J'ai grandi au Québec, mais mon père était un Californien, ayant rencontré ma mère pendant un voyage d'affaire à Montréal, il avait négocié avec ma mère : Cinq ans sous le soleil chaud de la Californie en échange de quoi ils s'établiraient de façon permanente au Québec. C'est pendant ces cinq années, que je suis venue au monde et à l'âge de deux ans, mon père a respecté son contrat et nous sommes déménagé à Montréal. J'avais donc la double nationalité et par le fait même, l'occasion de pouvoir tenter une vie complètement différente aux États-Unis.

Mon père avait grandi ici, dans la ville de Charming et en choisissant cet endroit, je gardais un lien avec lui et ma mère sans les souvenirs qui me déchiraient le cœur. La plupart des habitants de cette ville, avaient un jour connu mes parents. Mon père pendant les 30 premières années de sa vie et ma mère pendant les cinq premières années de leur vie de couple.

Je souris, incapable de m'en empêcher alors que l'excitation et l'appréhension m'envahissaient. Après près de 5000 kilomètres et une semaine de route parsemée de motels miteux, j'arrivais enfin à ma destination. J'avais rendez-vous pour un appartement le lendemain midi, je m'arrêtais donc devant le premier motel que je croisais, bien que cette ville ne semblait en compter qu'un seul. J'allais en profiter pour rattraper le manque de sommeil et espérer être fraîche et dispo le lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, une douche dont j'avais grand besoin, ne manquait plus que de trouver un 'diner' pour satisfaire mon estomac vide. Je tournais la clé pour démarrer ma vieille Jetta, et au lieu de démarrer et elle me cracha une vieille toux avant de mourir.

\- Shit ! Fait chier.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, 10h30, j'ai rendez-vous à 12h. Dieu merci pour les téléphones intelligent, j'arrive à trouver un garage 'Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair', je compose le numéro de téléphone tout en croisant mes doigts pour qu'ils aient un service de remorquage.

\- Teller-Morrow me répondit sèchement une femme.

\- Bonjour ! Dis-je avec enthousiasme espérant changer l'humeur de la femme à l'autre bout du fil. Avez-vous un service de remorquage ? Mon auto ne démarre plus. Rajoutais-je.

\- Évidemment, nom complet et l'adresse de ramassage me répliquait la femme.

\- Catherine Jackson. J'ai une Jetta rouge et je suis au motel Charming à la sortie de la ville.

\- Ok. Je vous envoie quelqu'un. Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Clairement je n'avais pas réussi à adoucir la personne au téléphone mais peut m'importe, une remorqueuse était en route pour venir à ma rescousse. Cinq minutes plus tard, je sortis de l'auto en voyant le camion entré dans le stationnement. Deux hommes en sortirent et je leur adressais un sourire timide. Celui qui sorti du côté conducteur était intimidant, probablement plus d'1m90, crâne rasé, yeux noirs, regard perçant et froids, les bras tatoués. Sa silhouette aux muscles découpés au couteau et sa posture rayonnaient la virilité masculine par excellence, on pouvait presque entendre 'Dont fuck with me' en le regardant. Un frisson me parcouru de la tête au pied en croisant son regard, incertaine entre l'attirance ou l'intimidation...

Mon regard passa du côté gauche, un petit blondinet, je dirais dans les 1m75 cheveux courts, sourire un peu stupide, un début de barbe autour de la bouche. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres, rien de viril ou d'effrayant de ce côté.

Je balayais mes yeux à nouveau à droite, et surprit l'homme en train de me détailler de la tête au pied. Soudainement moins amusée, je me retournais vers le plus gringalet.

\- Hey, Ma jetta veut plus démarrer, faudrait la remorquer au garage. Dis-je d'un trait un peu timide, sachant très bien que j'avais un fort accent n'ayant pas l'habitude de converser en anglais.

\- Pas d'problème m'dame ! Me souris le blond.

J'entendais comme un grognement et je ne pus empêcher un regard d'où le son provenait. Le grand chauve semblait impatient et me tendis la main, paume ouverte. Voyant mon regard sur sa main et probablement le point d'interrogation dans mon regard. Il grogna à nouveau et marmonna :

\- Clés.

\- Ah oui, hum désoler... Bredouillais-je en lui donnant mes clés.

Je me reculais pour les laisser faire leur travail et tentais d'éviter de trop fixer mon regard sur le grogneur. Le plus jeune, me lançait des sourires niais en promenant ses yeux entre moi et l'autre. Clairement, mon malaise était visible... La voiture accrochée, le grand remonta derrière le volant sans un mot ni même un regard. Je commençais à avoir le doute que je puisse me rendre au garage en leur compagnie...

\- Allez m'dame, embarquez. Me dit le jeune en me tenant la porte du camion ouverte.

Je lui lançais un mince sourire et me dépêchait de grimper dans le camion, ne voulant pas trop les faire attendre. Comme je posais mes fesses sur le siège, je levais la tête et une fois de plus me retrouver plonger dans le regard du grand chauve. Le souffle court, je me tournais et vu le petit blond qui montait derrière moi, je me poussais au centre pour lui faire de la place et me retrouvais cuisse contre cuisse sur ma gauche. Oh my god, je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça depuis l'adolescence, intimidé par un homme. J'avais rapidement les mains moites et je regardais mes genoux. Je sentis le camion démarrer et je décidais de prendre une grande respiration et je levais mon regard vers la route. Je n'allais pas laisser ma timidité prendre le dessus, une nouvelle vie signifie devoir parler à des inconnus et découvrir autre chose alors je me donnais un coup de pied au derrière mental.

\- Moi c'est Cath. Dis-je en me tournant vers le blond.

-Half Sack. Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Uh ?

\- J'ai laissé ma couille gauche en Afghanistan rajout a-t-il.

Je répondis en éclatant de rire entrainant Half Sack avec moi. Franchement pour porter un surnom comme ça, il ne faut pas avoir peur du ridicule.

\- Et toi ? Dis-je me tournant vers l'autre en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

\- Happy Grogna-t-il avant que j'éclate de rire à nouveau.

\- Je pense que je vais me plaire ici, votre sens de l'humeur est incroyable. Barbouillais-je toujours en riant.

Quand je finis par me calmer et reprendre mon sérieux, le camion tourna vers la droite dans la cour du garage. Un garage avec trois portes se trouvait au fond d'une grande cours, avec écrit en gros 'TELLER-MORROW AUTOMOTIVE REPAIR' et un petit bureau se trouvait sur le gauche. Happy arrêta le camion et Half Sack en sorti, me tenant la porte ouverte m'indiquant de sortir moi aussi. Je descendis et le suivais jusqu'au bureau. J'attendis alors le camion faire la manœuvre pour descendre ma Jetta.

Comme j'entrai dans le bureau, j'aperçu une femme de dos, probablement la femme qui m'avait répondu au téléphone. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux grandes boucles avec des mèches blondes, un haut noir déchiré aux épaules et un jean moulant qui épousait ses formes. Elle se tourna rapidement vers moi et fit claquer sa langue en me regardant. Je m'inspectais aussitôt me demandant d'où pouvait venir son impolitesse et le jugement dans son regard mais rien ne clochait. Je portais un jean foncé bien simple et un t-shirt des Rolling Stones noir. Je n'avais pas besoin de maquillage ayant naturellement une belle peau et mes cheveux auburn étaient bouclés et n'avait nécessité pratiquement aucune attention ce matin. Je n'étais pas très grande mais loin d'être petite avec mon 1m68, j'avais de belles rondeurs mais pas de surplus de poids alors je comprenais pas du tout d'où pouvait venir son regard. Je pris sur moi et lui sourit. Elle leva un sourcil et me détailla de la tête au pied et poussa un soupir.

\- Désoler Chérie, grosse journée. Donc, quelle marque ta voiture ?

\- Bonjour m'dame, c'est une Jetta. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle peut avoir, peut-être la batterie mais je viens de faire près de 5000 kilomètres donc ça pourrait être n'importe quoi.

Elle me regarda d'un air différent en attendant que je venais de loin. Peut-être de la curiosité mais je vis ses épaules se décontracter et le ton de sa voix s'adoucit en me disant :

\- Dacc, on s'en occupe demain, on est booker pour la journée et dès que les mécanos me donnent des nouvelles, je te reviens la d'ssus Chérie. Ton nom déjà ?

\- Catherine Jackson, j'ai malheureusement toujours pas d'adresse ici, je viens tout juste d'arriver mais je peux te donner un numéro où me rejoindre.

En lui disant cela je voyais déjà mon compte de téléphone exploser et me promit d'aller voir pour un nouveau téléphone et canceller l'ancien, dès que j'en aurais fini avec mon rendez-vous pour l'appartement. En la regardant je restai surprise et vit un sourire sur son visage. Ça me permit de la voir sous un nouveau jour et je voyais maintenant combien cette femme avait de pouvoirs. Un charisme et un leadership se dégageait de cette femme au visage dur mais à la fois si accueillant quand elle vous laissait l'entrevoir. Une belle femme, sexy et manipulatrice.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a fait sourire ?

-Mon fils s'appelle Jackson, drôle de coïncidence. Répliqua-t-elle. Donc Catherine, j'ai ton numéro en note, je t'appelle quand j'en sais plus. Au fait, d'où viens-tu ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Je m'attendais à cette question, elle me semblait plus que curieuse, peut-être suspicieuse ? Me demandais-je.

\- Je viens du Québec, mais je suis née ici, mon père était natif de Charming. Bien sûr, je ne m'en souviens pas, nous sommes partis quand j'avais seulement deux ans.

\- Ah donc tu es de passage ?

\- Hum non pas vraiment. Changement de vie, on pourrait dire... Hésitais-je de lui donner trop d'information personnelle.

Elle ne rajouta rien mais elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas pousser plus loin. Elle dut se satisfaire de ma réponse mais je lui souhaitais une bonne journée et prit la sortie. Lorsque je passais la porte, je remarquais la rangée de moto, toutes bien stationnées sur le côté. Comment avais-je pu ne pas les remarquer en arrivant ? Je balayais l'endroit de mon regard observateur et je remarquai aussitôt l'énorme bâtiment derrière où il était inscrit 'Sons of Anarchy, Motorcycle Club. Eh merde... Des bikers. J'étais à Charming depuis moins de 24 heures et j'avais déjà réussi à trouver des criminels. J'espère que je n'aurais pas de problème avec eux. Je décidai aussitôt de me tenir droite, de garder mon sourire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Parfois faire mon innocente m'évitait de me mettre dans le pétrin, mais un œil avisé en vaux deux. Comme j'avançais vers la rue, une pensée traversa mon esprit et je fis aussitôt demi-tour.

Je cognais sur le cadre de la porte et la dame leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Hummm... Hésitais-je ne sachant pas le nom de la dame.

\- Gemma.

\- Oui Gemma, excuse-moi, est-ce que je pourrais emprunter votre téléphone et vous demandez le numéro pour un taxi ?

\- Le téléphone est à ta disposition sur le mur, à gauche, et le numéro doit être inscrit en dessous du combiné.

\- Ok merci Gemma.

Après mon appel, je notais rapidement le numéro dans mon calepin, la remerciait et rejoint la route afin d'attendre mon taxi.

Je me rendis à mon rendez-vous, et la dame très accueillante me fit visiter l'appartement. Il ne semblait pas situer dans un quartier aux allures dangereuses, déjà un point positif pour moi. Un petit appartement contenant cuisine, salon, une chambre et une petite salle de bain amplement suffisant pour une personne seule ou même deux. Les murs étaient tous peint en blanc et on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas un immeuble ressent plus le contraire même mais c'était propre et quand la dame me dit le prix, 350 $ par mois, je signai tout de suite. La location comprend les meubles et j'en étais ravie car devoir repartir en neuf devait couter un sacré montant. Elle me remit les clés et me sourit en me disant que si je le voulais, je pourrai emménager dès aujourd'hui car l'appartement était inoccupé et que les cinq derniers jours du mois m'étaient offerts.

Wow, ma journée n'est peut-être pas si catastrophique. Deuxième point positif, dès que j'aurais ma voiture, emménager sera un jeu d'enfant puisqu'elle contenait mes seules possessions ce qui veut dire très peu.

Je terminai ma journée par un tour de la ville, qui se faisait assez facilement à pied. J'en profitais pour m'acheter un téléphone et y joindre un abonnement ainsi que de m'acheter quelques nécessités avant d'aller rendre la chambre que j'avais prise au motel.

Ce soir-là, quand je me couchais dans mon nouveau chez moi, je repensais aux deux derniers jours et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais excité de sauter à pied joints dans cette nouvelle aventure. Malgré mon anxiété en raison de la présence d'un groupe de bikers dans la vie, j'étais décidée à trouver profit de tout ce que la vie allait m'apporter. Peut-être bien que je m'en ferais des alliés et sinon j'allais m'occuper de mes affaires et ne pas fourrer mon nez partout.

Je me réveillais au son de mon téléphone et me dépêchait de décrocher.

\- Oui allo ?

Je pouffais de rire en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas le bon téléphone et répondis aussitôt à l'autre avec encore un peu de sourire dans la voix.

\- Oui allo ?

\- Catherine, c'est Gemma. Alors donc, seulement la batterie était défectueuse. Voulais-tu un changement d'huile avant qu'on sorte ta voiture du garage? Me dit-elle sans perdre de temps.

\- J'imagine que c'est une bonne idée. À combien la facture va monter ?

\- Environ 200 $, plus ou moins avec le remorquage. Ta Jetta sera prête dans une heure max.

\- Ok parfait. Merci et à plus tard.

Elle raccrocha sans rien rajouter. Bon, allez je me fais un bon café et je me prépare, si j'ai bien calculé c'est une petite demi-heure de marche d'ici au garage. Pas la peine de gaspiller tout mon argent en taxi et ça va peut-être me permettre de faire du repérage pour un boulot.

J'arrivais au coin de la rue du garage, et j'entendis le vrombissement de motos derrière moi. Je me retournai curieuse et six motos passèrent à côté de moi. Je les suivis du regard, obnubilée. Quelques minutes et j'arrivais à destination. Je marchais dans la cours et me sentit timide sous le regard de ces hommes qui me scrutait sans scrupule. Ah les hommes, on ne les changera pas. Je sentis mes joues rougirent et j'évitais leur regard en me rendant au bureau du garage.

\- Hey ! Bonjour Gemma ! M'exclamais-je un peu trop contente d'être à l'abris des regards masculins.

\- Salut Chérie. Me dit-elle cherchant probablement ma facture sur son bureau en bordel. Bon, alors, 209.54 $, quel mode de paiement ?

Décidément cette femme allait toujours droit au but et ne perdait pas son temps avec les formules de politesse.

\- Cash. Dis-je en lui tendant l'argent.

\- Parfait. Est-ce que j'ai une adresse à rajouter au dossier ? Me dit-elle avec un air un peu trop innocent. Mais mon regard observateur n'y échappa pas. Cette femme avait soif d'informations, ça tombe bien, je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Oui lui répondis-je d'un sourire honnête, j'ai signé pour mon appartement hier. Tu as devant toi une nouvelle habitante de la charmante ville de Charming!

Je me sentais un peu enfantine avec mon enthousiasme et mes jeux de mots à deux balles mais honnêtement je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais trop heureuse pour cacher ma joie et personne avec qui la partager.

\- Dans quel coin ?

\- Juste derrière la mairie.

\- Ah je vois. As-tu déjà un emploi ?

\- Non, mais je regarde. C'est d'ailleurs mon plan de match de la journée, des idées pour moi ?

\- Humm... Je ne sais pas mais je peux garder l'œil ouvert pour toi, dieu sait que nous sommes plusieurs à chercher de l'aide dans le coin. Quels genres de compétences t'as ?

\- Je suis polyvalente, j'ai mes diplômes d'études régulières mais aucun diplôme de métiers. J'ai cumulé les petits boulots tout en m'occupant de ma grand-mère pendant quatre années après l'école, jusqu'à son décès. J'apprends vite et je suis une bonne travaillante, je prendrais toutes les idées.

\- Hey Ma! Lança un homme en rentrant dans le bureau.

Un bel homme, cheveux longs et blonds, des yeux bleus charmeurs et un sourire qui fait tomber les culottes des petites filles. Il entra dans la pièce avec un swag dans la démarche. Un peu trop parfait à mon goût, ne vous m'éprenez pas, je ne lui ferai pas mal... Mais j'aime les hommes plus virils, bruts. Comme quoi les contraires s'attirent.

\- Jax, voici Catherine Jackson, une nouvelle en ville. Dit-elle en riant quand son fils fit de drôle de yeux en entendant mon nom de famille.

\- Enchantée. Dis-je en souriant et en présentant ma main.

Il n'hésita pas et secoua ma main en signe d'accueil.

\- Ah, on est toujours accueillant envers les belles femmes ici à Charming. Me dit-il avec un sourire ravageur qui réussit à me faire rougir.

\- Un charmeur ! Riais-je

\- Toujours prêt Rajout a-t-il et j'éclatai de rire nerveusement.

Je frottais mes paumes devenues moites sur mes jeans et ne savait pas trop quoi rajouter.

\- J'étais justement en train de parler avec Catherine, je lui disais que j'avais besoin d'aide par ici, qu'Est-ce que t'en penses Jax?

\- Bonne idée, tu en as toujours trop à faire Ma, et je ne dis pas non d'avoir une femme aussi jolie à regarder en travaillant. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

\- Alors, on se dit demain 8h00 Catherine ?

\- Eeee...

J'étais un peu prise de court, moi qui ne voulait pas me mettre dans le pétrin en fréquentant des criminels... Je me retrouvais un peu coincé et je me sentais mal de refuser l'offre. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je sentais leur regard sur moi et sans réfléchir plus longtemps je leur répondis :

\- C'est d'accord, je serais là. Seule condition, svp appelez-moi Cath, chaque fois que j'entends mon nom complet, je pense à ma mère quand je me faisais gronder enfant.

Ils me répondirent d'un rire et d'un hochement.

Cath, mon dieu, dans quoi tu t'es fourrée...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews que je sache si je suis sur la bonne voie ou non. 🙂 Bonne lecture

Je me réveille au son de mon alarme qui m'agresse les tympans et je n'ai qu'une envie, me rendormir. Malheureusement, l'anxiété de ma première journée de travail se fait déjà sentir et je n'ai aucun espoir de retrouver le sommeil.

La première chose qui me vient en tête, c'était de prendre un bon café, ça m'aiderait peut-être à calmer mes nerfs. Mon manque de charisme naturel ne m'avait jamais aidé à m'intégrer mais j'avais décidé de changer de vie et de m'offrir la chance de repartir à zéro. Alors afin de chasser mes pensées stressantes, je décidai de m'occuper à me préparer et de ne pas réfléchir. Café, douche, un coup de brosse à cheveux, un jean propre et un débardeur noir qui m'avantage devrait suffirent, je prends mes clés et me met en route.

Derrière le volant, un petit sourire s'afficha aux coins de mes lèvres en entendant le son de ma Jetta. Elle ne ronronnait pas comme une auto neuve mais plutôt comme un vieux matou et bien que cela pouvait mal paraitre d'aller travailler dans un garage avec une vieille voiture bruyante, je l'adorais. Je montais le volume de la radio en entendant les premières notes de Muse – Madness et me laissai emporter par la musique.

J'arrivais quinze minutes d'avance et l'endroit semblait désert, aucun bikers, clients ou mécanos en vue. J'en profitais pour me dépêcher de me stationner et me diriger vers le bureau, profitant de l'absence d'autrui, pas mal moins intimidant comme ça. Comme j'avais tort... me dis-je quand je me butai à la porte verrouillée et fut obliger d'attendre que Gemma arrive, les bras croisés, adossé à la porte.

À 8h00 tapante, je vis le gros SUV noire de Gemma entrer dans la cours et soupirai de soulagement. Je venais de passer quinze minutes à me ronger les ongles en pensant à qui j'allais croiser et combien c'était gênant de me retrouver ici toute seule sans connaitre qui que ce soit.

\- Hey Chérie. Me salut-elle avec un sourire fatigué en déverrouillant la porte.

\- Hey Gemma.

\- J'ai une journée pas mal occupée, revient en arrière, une _semaine_ pas mal occupée. J'ai quelques heures pour t'montrer la base mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour le reste. Tacoma est en visite et si tu n'avais pas été là aujourd'hui, j'aurais peut-être dû fermer le garage, y'a personne capable de faire un tant soit peu de bureau dans le coin. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

\- Hum ok. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi aujourd'hui et je te promets de faire de mon mieux. Bredouillais-je, voulant bien faire.

\- Déjà ma chérie, va falloir que tu te fasses une peau plus dure que ça, sinon tu ne dureras pas longtemps dans le coin. Les hommes qui trainent dans le coin vont faire une bouchée de toi dès que tu vas te mettre à faire tes petits sourires de timides et je ne parle même pas de quand tu vas ouvrir la bouche. Je ne te dis pas ça pour être méchante mais y'a pas de places pour les faibles dans notre environnement. Les hommes sont exigeants et les femmes impitoyables mais si tu te tiens droite, que tu es à ton affaire, tu obtiendras leur respect. Si tu es loyale, le club te le revaudra en double. Compris ?

Elle pointa son regard sur moi fermement, attendant une réponse. Je pris une grande respiration et hocha la tête. En quelques phrases, elle venait de me permettre de bien comprendre la seule manière dont j'allais pouvoir m'intégrer ici et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je commençais à apprécier la façon directe qu'elle avait de dire les choses. Avec Gemma, tu pouvais savoir exactement dans quelle case elle te plaçait, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

\- Ok par quoi on commence ? Lançais-je d'un ton beaucoup plus sûre que quelques secondes auparavant.

Après près de trois heures d'explications non-stop et de notes gribouillés rapidement afin de me démerder quand Gemma ne serait plus là, je poussais un soupir de soulagement en posant mes fesses sur une des tables à pique-nique que Gemma m'avait pointé en m'ordonnant de prendre une pause. Je m'allumai une cigarette et pris le temps de laisser la fumée s'imprégnée en moi calmant mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Le parking commençait à grouiller dans tous les sens, des clients, la remorqueuse qui déposait des véhicules régulièrement, les bikers qui allaient et venaient de manière intermittente depuis près de deux heures. Je gardais mon regard loin des gens, ce milieu m'était peut-être inconnu mais j'étais assez intelligente pour savoir qu'une fouine ne ferait pas long feu dans le coin.

\- Hey sexy, comment se passe la première journée ? Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai et reconnu aussitôt le beau blond de la veille, Jax.

\- Salut Jax, pas trop mal. Dis-je en espérant lui offrir un sourire optimiste.

\- Aaaaah Gemma est un peu dure au début, mais tu vas t'y habituer. Les gars ont été corrects avec toi ?

À part les mécanos et quelques clients, je n'ai pas croisé autant de personnes que je ne l'aurais cru. Aucun bikers _dans_ le garage, du moins aucun que je n'ai remarqué alors ça avait été un début moins intimidant que prévu. Pour ce qui est des mécanos, un bonjour en passant pour pointer et une présentation rapide de Gemma, rien de spécial et les clients avaient été très gentils, certains même m'avaient offert un 'Bienvenue à Charming'.

\- Yep, rien à déclarer m'sieur. Dis-je avec un peu d'humour.

\- Good. Me répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur et un hochement de tête avant de continuer son chemin.

J'écrasais ma cigarette et repartit au travail. La journée passa tellement vite que quand je pris le temps de lever ma tête pour regarder l'heure, l'horloge indiquait déjà 16h45 et je devais préparer la fermeture du garage. Somme toute, ma journée c'était bien passée et j'étais certaine que dans les prochains jours j'allais pouvoir être efficace et passer au travers de tout le retard accumulé dans le classement de factures et autres papiers. La job était pas trop mal, avec un salaire de base et un horaire régulier, puis Gemma n'était pas si effrayante que cela. Je pouvais donc rentrer chez moi rassurée et prêtre à recommencer le lendemain.

Aujourd'hui marquait la fin de mon premier mois en Californie. J'étais fière de moi, à 25 ans, j'avais pris les choses en main et réussit un virage à 180 degrés dans ma vie. Au cours du dernier mois, j'avais fait la rencontre de tous les membres du club, certains plus accueillant que d'autres, un gros mélange de personnalités aux opposés mais en règle générale, rien de trop terrifiant. Je m'étais fait une image bien différente d'un groupe de motards et tranquillement je laissais tomber mes jugements.

Certains me mettait toujours mal à l'aise, Tig en particulier, était vraiment un étrange personnage. Les conversations que j'avais malheureusement entendu pendant ses quarts de travail, resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire, et pas dans le sens positif. Clay, le grand patron du club et du garage, me donnait la sensation de me faire punir chaque fois que j'avais à interagir avec lui alors je me tenais le plus loin possible. Le dernier mais non le moindre Happy, silencieux, toujours en train de grogner et rarement de bonne humeur, je gardais mes distances malgré le fait qu'il ne m'est jamais dit quoi que ce soit. Valait mieux prévenir que de guérir et l'éviter me semblait évident surtout que je le surprenais toujours en train de m'observer et je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer pourquoi. Chaque fois, le même frisson qu'au premier jour me parcourait l'échine et je me refusais d'admettre que malgré tout ça, une sensation étrange me tourbillonnait le ventre quand nos chemins se croisaient.

Les autres étaient vraiment agréables, Jax fidèle à lui-même ne manquait jamais une occasion de flirter et prenait toujours le temps de s'intéresser à moi. Opie qui était probablement le plus proche de Jax, toujours de bonne humeur, venait souvent discuter avec moi pendant mes pauses. Un jour j'avais même croisé sa femme Donna et nous avions cliqué facilement, je voyais déjà une amitié se développer dans le futur. Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Half Sack, Piney et j'en passe tous avait été remarquablement gentil avec moi. Je crois même que Gemma commençait à vraiment m'apprécier, ce qui ne semblait pas être une tâche facile dans son cas.

\- Cath j'ai besoin que tu fasses une course pour moi. Nous sommes vendredi, donc party ce soir au club. J'ai un rendez-vous et je n'aurais pas le temps de récupérer la commande de bières et liqueurs à temps. Penses-tu pouvoir faire ça pour moi ?

\- Yep, pas de problème Gem.

\- Parfait, tu pourras en profiter pour rester et faire le party un peu. Tu seras déjà sur place et ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'avoir un peu de fun et de te laisser aller. Dit-elle contente de son coup.

Je voyais maintenant qu'elle avait été son plan, elle me rendait le refus difficile, à court d'arguments. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle me harcelait pour que je vienne à l'un de leur fameux party du vendredi soir et bien que j'aime mon travail, je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans un party de bikers, je refusais donc chaque invitation sous de faux prétexte.

Je soupirai et lui envoya un mince sourire.

\- Ah ! Me renvoya-t-elle sans cacher son sourire victorieux.

Je finissais de charger la voiture et j'avais les mains moites tellement j'étais stressée. Je ne peux pas croire que j'avais dit oui à Gem, mon dieu, j'avais rien à faire là-bas. J'avais bien vu le genre de fille qui sortait du clubhouse le samedi matin où j'avais dû rentrer travailler pendant une semaine trop chargée. Rien à voir avec moi, toutes portaient fièrement des hauts qui faisaient débordés leur poitrine surdimensionnée, de petites jupes courtes presque inexistantes, du maquillage et des coiffures aux allures de dévergondée. Ça m'avait pris environ deux secondes, pour m'imaginer le genre de soirée qui avait lieu derrière ces portes que je n'avais jamais risquer traverser.

Après deux cigarettes et avoir réciter un mantra d'encouragement en boucle pendant plusieurs longues minutes dans ma tête, je démarrai la voiture et prit le chemin que j'avais maintenant l'habitude de faire presque tous les jours. Le premier truc que je remarquai en arrivant, j'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans la 'Twilight Zone', le stationnement était bondé de monde, et je ne reconnaissais aucunement mon lieu de travail.

Un ring de boxe était assemblé devant le garage, des barils en flammes étaient éparpillés un peu partout ainsi que des tables hautes de style 'bar', je tentais de faire un compte des motos présentes, impossible trop nombreuses et beaucoup trop de personnes au travers de tout ça. Je ne savais même pas où stationner l'auto pour décharger les bouteilles. Dans quel bordel je venais de me mettre les pieds ? Putain de grosse merde grognais-je. Je mis la voiture sur le Park, j'ouvris ma portière et j'entendis quelqu'un crier.

\- Prospect !

Je restai figé en suivant le son de la voix rauque et reconnu aussitôt les frissons familiers qui me parcoururent de la tête aux pieds. Happy. Yééééé. *sarcasme* Je vis du coin de l'œil Kip (je n'en pouvais plus de l'appeler Half Sack, ayant l'image d'un scrotum difforme en tête chaque fois, j'avais donc négocié jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne son vrai nom) courir pour nous rejoindre.

\- Décharge l'alcool et trouve un stationnement pour sa boîte à merde. Aboya-t-il en inclina la tête vers ma Jetta.

Kip ne tarda pas et ouvrit la paume me demandant mes clés et se mit au travail de tout décharger.

\- Hey, parle pas de mon auto comme ça! Dis-je à moitié offusquée.

Happy ne répondit pas à mon commentaire et se contenta d'hausser le sourcil pour appuyer son point.

-Ok, ok dis-je acquiesçant. Mais je l'aime moi ma boîte à merde alors zip. Rajoutais-je en pinçant mes lèvres en signe de silence.

Je ne sais pas si mon essai pathétique d'avoir l'air normal et à l'aise en sa présence avait fonctionné mais j'aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage pour la première fois.

-Au fait, merci d'être venu à ma rescousse, y'a tellement de monde...je... je savais pas trop vers où me diriger... Dis-je d'une voix tremblotante et je vis un sourire narquois apparaître sur son visage et j'avais la drôle d'impression d'être en face d'un prédateur qui découvrait une nouvelle proie. J'entendais à nouveau le fameux discours de Gemma sur les gens faibles dans ma tête et la panique s'empara de moi. 'Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi' avait-elle dit, bon sang ressaisit toi !

Je pensai à m'allumer une cigarette pour délier mes nerfs mais je décidai que j'avais besoin d'une bière, question de me fondre dans la masse et de paraître normale. Je le saluai d'un signe de tête et il m'observait drôlement quand je fis comme s'il ne m'intéressait pas et traçait mon chemin vers le clubhouse. Je sentis son regard me brûler le dos jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue.

Aussitôt que j'eue passé la porte du clubhouse, je fus assailli par la fumée épaisse qui remplissait la pièce. Je plissai les yeux balayai la pièce d'un regard rapide, repaira le bar et partie comme une femme en mission. Je demandai aussitôt une bière à celui qui tenait le bar, un visage inconnu, qu'il me servit avec un 'Voilà ma belle' et un clin d'œil dont je me serais passé. Je pris deux-trois grandes gorgées et me retournai, accotant mes coudes sur le bar. J'avais maintenant une place de choix pour prendre le temps d'observer tous les petits détails qui m'avait échappé en entrant.

Quatre tables de pool, quelques sofas dispersés, un poteau de striptease, une mini scène et une dizaine tables garnissaient l'immense pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Une petite pièce sur la droite semblait être une cuisinette mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine de là où je me tenais. Sur la gauche un long couloir contenait plusieurs portes, probablement des dortoirs car je savais que plusieurs des membres du club avaient leur propre chambre ici. Un mur remplit de 'Mug Shot' se trouvait entre le couloir des dortoirs et une pièce fermée par une double-porte en bois massif. Quel mystère cette double-porte... Je pris le temps d'envoyer un hochement de tête accompagnée d'un sourire et d'un signe en levant ma bière chaque fois que mon regard avait croisé l'un des gars que j'connaissais, pendant mon inspection de la pièce. Je finis rapidement ma bière et en commanda tout de suite une autre dans le but de sortir en griller une bonne dehors, l'air était déjà beaucoup trop étouffant à l'intérieur pour rajouter la fumée d'une cigarette de plus.

Après quelques minutes, je trouvais enfin un coin tranquille gracieusement munit d'une table à pique-nique placée au côté de la bâtisse. Je grimpais pour m'asseoir sur le dessus, j'avais d'ici, un point de vue globale sur la foule et personne dans mon dos. Ici j'étais à mon aise, en retrait avec la possibilité d'observer sans attirer l'attention.

Je remarquai aussitôt mon erreur quand quelqu'un me surpris en s'assaillant sur ma droite, me tendant silencieusement et d'un petit coup de coude, un joint. Mes yeux devinrent grands quand ils se posèrent sur le visage d'Happy.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? *** J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir un retour de votre part !


	3. Chapter 3

_Après quelques minutes, je trouvais enfin un coin tranquille gracieusement munit d'une table à pique-nique placée au côté de la bâtisse. Je grimpais pour m'asseoir sur le dessus, j'avais d'ici, un point de vue globale sur la foule et personne dans mon dos. Ici j'étais à mon aise, en retrait avec la possibilité d'observer sans attirer l'attention._

 _Je remarquai aussitôt mon erreur quand quelqu'un me surpris en s'assaillant sur ma droite, me tendant silencieusement et d'un petit coup de coude, un joint. Mes yeux devinrent grands quand ils se posèrent sur le visage d'Happy._

J'hésitai un instant, promenant mon regard du joint à son visage deux fois. La dernière fois que j'avais consommé du weed je devais avoir quoi ? 18-19 ans peut-être ? Autour du MC ça semblait monnaie courante et puis Gem n'avait pas tort j'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. Un raclement de gorge me ramena sur terre et mes doigts frôlèrent les siens tandis que je décidai d'accepter. Pas facile d'ignorer le gargouillis que fit mon ventre à se frôlement mais je tentai le coup en prenant plusieurs aspirations sur le joint avant de lui rendre. Après quelques minutes, il me l'offrait à nouveau mais je savais que je n'en aurais pas besoin de plus pour avoir des sensations alors je fis un signe de la main pour montrer que j'avais mon compte.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un bon moment, honnêtement j'avais du mal à calculer le temps qui passait, perdue dans les dédalles de mon esprit et puis, j'étais complètement stone. Assise à ses côtés, je me fis la réflexion que ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir besoin d'alimenter la conversation et de pouvoir apprécier le silence à deux. Après plusieurs semaines à toujours devoir sortir de ma zone de confort pour sociabiliser et m'intégrer, c'était rafraichissant d'être au calme sans pour autant être seule. J'avais l'impression à cet instant, que nous nous comprenions sans avoir besoin de se parler. Le stress que j'avais ressenti en arrivant et chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, c'était magiquement évaporer. Était-ce le weed ? Ou quelque chose c'était vraiment installer entre nous ?

\- Hap! Toi et moi dans le ring! Cria Tig.

Tig venait d'éclater ma bulle et je me retournai pour voir la réaction d'Happy. Un sourire en coin malicieux s'affichait sur ses lèvres, lèvres qui m'hypnotisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Je déglutis tandis que mon regard suivait chacun de ses gestes. Il se leva, vida goulument sa bouteille de bière qu'il me tendit, toujours arborant le même malice sur son visage. Il hocha la tête dans ma direction avant de se retourner et de foncer droit devant vers la bataille.

Étant assise en hauteur, j'avais une bonne vue sur le ring malgré le troupeau qui s'était agglutiner près du ring pour voir le show. Chibs s'occupa d'enrouler du ruban autour des mains d'Happy pendant que Bobby faisait de même pour préparer Tig. Tig qui avait l'air furieux et presser de se battre et de l'autre côté Happy vindicatif avec le regard brillant, prêt pour la bataille. En un mois, je n'avais jamais vu cet homme sourire et là en une seule soirée, j'avais eu droit à un éventail varié. Ce sourire-là qu'il portait en ce moment, me glaçait le sang. Comme s'il venait d'entendre mes pensées, sa tête se tourna rapidement dans ma direction. Son regard était autoritaire et il l'appuyait si fort que j'étais incapable de détourner les yeux. J'eus l'impression de comprendre son message et toujours prisonnière de son regard, je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Je n'étais plus trop sûre de grand-chose, mais j'avais le sentiment que je venais de confirmer que j'allais bien suivre son combat et que c'était lui que j'appuyais. Je vis ses lèvres se relever légèrement du côté gauche et il retourna son attention sur son adversaire.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde du combat, Tig avait réussi à mettre quelques bons coups mais Happy avait clairement le contrôle, il semblait dans son élément et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Chibs et Bobby c'était interposé entre les deux quand l'électricité qui flottait dans l'air c'était changer du positif au négatif. De grandes accolades masculines s'en suivi et puis les sweetbutts semblaient se multiplier plus vite que le temps de crier ciseaux autour des combattants. Après deux minutes, ils avaient déjà disparu de ma vue et je remarquai qu'une partie de la foule se déplaçait vers l'intérieur.

Je décidai d'en fumer une dernière avant d'aller faire un tour à l'intérieur. Mon attention se porta sur la conversation qui se déroulait proche d'où je me trouvais.

\- T'as vu l'espèce de conne qui travaille avec Gemma s'est pointé ce soir. Dit l'une des filles.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne pense pas nous voler un des Sons, parce qu'elle va être déçue la p'tite. Dit l'autre en mâchouillant sa gomme à mâcher de façon exagérer.

De toute évidente aucune des deux n'avait remarqué que j'étais là et j'en profitai pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire avant de bouger.

\- Ah Ah Rosie, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec des yeux de biches essayant d'en séduire un. Devine lequel ? Pouffa-t-elle.

\- J'sais pas ? Crache le morceau.

\- Hap' ! Ahah.

\- Une sainte nitouche comme ça avec Hap? C'est du gâchis. Répliqua l'autre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir, offusquée par ce que c'est deux espèces de pétasse qui se croyaient intelligente disaient sur moi, je devais me défendre sinon j'allais passer pour une idiote.

\- Ah ouais une sainte nitouche ? Aucune de vous deux ne m'a jamais adressé la parole et c'est la première fois que j'me pointe à un party depuis mon arrivée en ville, alors comment dans vos petits cerveaux d'oiseaux en êtes-vous arrivée à la conclusion que j'étais prude et innocente ? Crachais-je.

\- Ben, ça se voit ! Tu te promènes comme si t'étais mieux que nous, ça fait déjà un bout que t'es dans l'coin et y'a jamais aucun homme avec toi. T'as rien de sexy, on t'aime pas point, arrête d'essayer et rentre chez toi.

Je répondis d'un rire franc, franchement je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à leur répondre, c'est décourageant. Dire que les Sons s'entourent de femmes comme ça, j'espère vraiment pour eux qu'elles en valent la peine au lit.

\- Voir que j'perdrais mon temps à essayer d' _être sexy comme vou_ s, regardez-vous, rien de plus que des putes gratuites. Inquiétez-vous surtout pas pour moi, si j'veux séduire un homme je sais comment faire merci. Oh et avant de partir les filles, dites-vous bien que moi je n'ai pas besoin de faire de 'pipes' pour être ici. Rajoutais-je avant de me lever en direction du clubhouse avec un grand sourire et en secouant la tête amusée. Finalement je vais peut-être trainer dans le coin plus souvent, je pourrais avoir du vrai fun à faire chier les connasses qui trainent dans le coin, un peu d'action serait la bienvenue mais elles n'ont pas tort quand elles disent que je ne sors pas beaucoup, c'est peut-être le temps de changer ça.

Alors que je passais la porte du clubhouse, je me rendis à l'évidence que nous étions à une étape beaucoup plus avancée du party. Certains membres se trouvaient dans des positions... disons qu'ils n'étaient pas très pudiques. Je me dirigeai vers le bar et commandai une autre bière. Je me retournai quand on m'interpella.

\- Hey Cath ! Reste pas dans ton coin, viens faire une partie de billard avec nous ! Me lança Jax tout souriant et clairement sous les effets de l'alcool.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je t'avertis d'avance, je ne suis pas responsable de mes dégâts, j'suis _vraiment_ nulle. Rigolais-je.

\- Ahhh arrête, ça peut pas être _si_ pire.

\- Ahahah, bien sûr que oui, j'ai joué deux, trois fois peut-être, et ce, il y a 10 ans.

\- Hey, on pourrait parier ! S'immisça Juice dans la conversation. Je vis les yeux de Jax et d'Opie s'allumer à ses paroles. Je m'empressais rapidement de les stopper dans leur élan.

\- Eh non ! De 1, je viens de dire que j'suis nulle de chez nulle, de 2, j'suis complètement stone et j'ai bu plus de bières se soir que dans les six derniers mois et de 3, j'vous fait pas confiance vous êtes beaucoup trop excités de parier pour que j'en ai envie. Repondis-je du tac au tac.

\- Ah allez fille, juste pour le fun. Dit Opie essayant de me convaincre.

\- Ouais allez, y'a rien de mal à faire une petite game et mettre du piquant. Rajouta Jax enjôleur et malgré moi je rougis.

\- Oh - my - god mais arrêtez, j'vais perdre c'est sûr !

\- T'inquiète pas ma belle, Juice va perdre avec toi. Dit Opie avec un sourire de vainqueur.

\- Hey mais oh, j'ai pas dit oui ! Hey ! Et pourquoi Juice ? J'veux pas perdre... Rahhh... Râlais-je.

\- On ne te donne pas le choix, moi et Jax on est une team, donc tu prends le joueur restant. Me nargua Op'.

\- Par curiosité, c'est quoi le pari ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en jeu pour que vous soyez si excité ?

\- Disons que si on gagne, tu participes au concours de danse sexy du party la semaine prochaine et pour Juice, ça lui coutera une once de weed. Me dit-il l'air de rien.

Je regardai Juice de côté, un putain de concours de danse sexy, c'est quoi cette connerie... et Juice s'en sort avec une once de weed? J'suis en train de d'me faire avoir moi... je sens les influences de ce que j'ai consommé embrumé mon jugement car je suis quand même tentée de me mettre au défi.

\- Et si on gagne ?

\- Disons, une reconnaissance éternelle de ta victoire et je te promet une longue ride de moto en plus d'un cours d'arme de la part d'Op. Juice, on te paiera le banc de moto que tu voulais.

\- Mmm... pourquoi j'ai l'impression que y'a que moi qui se mouille là-dedans ?

\- On contribue tous de quelque chose qui nous représente. Répliqua Op' en souriant.

\- Et donc moi je peux juste contribuer en participant à ce concours stupide ?

\- Hey relax ! T'es sexy alors pourquoi pas ? T'es pas obliger de finir à poil, et t'as de bonnes chances de gagner et puis ce sera un beau spectacle pour nous tous. Avais-tu autre chose en tête pour contribuer au pari? Me défia Jax.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir et j'avoue que vite comme ça... J'ai aucune réelle possession, pas trop d'argent de côté, aucun talent spécifique qui pourrait rapporter à une gang de motards...

\- Ok ! J'accepte mais je ne mettrai certainement pas à poil et j'en ai rien à faire de gagner cette merde de concours, mon avis c'est que vos sweetbutts peuvent bien gagner ce concours si ça leur chante. _SI je perds,_ je ferais preuve de bonne foi et je participerai, à ma façon.

\- Parfait ! Exclamaient-ils en cœur, se frottant les mains.

Évidemment, je perdis lamentablement le défi, Juice étant à peine meilleur que moi, nous n'étions pas de taille. J'acceptai de faire d'autres games, sans défi cette fois-ci, je voulais m'améliorer pour pouvoir savourer ma vengeance lors du prochain challenge. Après plusieurs bières et plusieurs parties de billards, je me rendis compte que plusieurs couples autour de nous étant dans divers états de copulation et qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Jax me proposa un dortoir vide puisque j'avais beaucoup trop bu pour rentrer seul au volant et qu'il était trop dangereux pour moi de rentrer à pieds. La ville de Charming était trop peu peuplée pour offrir un service de taxi de nuit... J'acceptai et me promis à moi-même de pas trop trainer dans le coin le lendemain.

Le lundi suivant le party, je rentrai au travail à la même heure que d'habitude et fut surprise de voir que Gemma était déjà sur place. Dernièrement, elle profitait de ma présence au bureau, pour arriver plus tard et s'occuper du Clubhouse ou autres choses.

\- Salut Gem' Dis-je en lui souriant légèrement.

\- Hey sweety, comment ça été vendredi soir ?

\- Ah, ça bien été... même si j'ai perdu un pari stupide contre Jax et Opie.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Me répondit-elle en riant.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bah oui, les gars parlaient tous de ça au repas de famille hier. J'peux te dire que y'en a plusieurs qui ont hâte de voir ça.

\- Shit, dans quoi j'me suis embarquée moi... Rrrrrr Râlais-je en me tapant le front.

\- Tant fait pas Sweety, t'es jeune, belle, sexy, rien d'effrayant à faire une petite danse et puis y'aura toutes les autres filles.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça, je ne m'habille jamais de manière vraiment sexy, jean et t-shirt la plupart du temps et j'ai rien de vraiment exceptionnelle... Questionnais-je.

\- Tu sais Cath, toutes ces filles qui trainent ici, tu es une fille intelligente, tu sais très bien à quoi elles servent.

Je hochai la tête acquiesçant que oui en effet, j'avais bien compris quel était leur rôle.

\- Les femmes comme toi et moi, c'est autre chose, un autre niveau. Du vrai, sexy et naturel sans avoir besoin d'en faire des tonnes.

\- J'm'excuse de dire ça Gemma mais ça ne fait pas un peu prétentieux de dire ça ? J'veux dire on n'est pas forcément mieux ou meilleure qu'elles sous prétexte que les gars les utilisent.

\- C'est pas prétentieux de décrire la vérité, jeune fille. Détrompe-toi ces filles la sont bien où elles sont. Certes elles aimeraient être choisit comme Old Lady un jour mais au fond d'elles-mêmes, elles apprécient l'attention le temps que ça dure. Et puis, elles sont protégées, elles font parties du groupe d'une certaine façon, c'est un échange donnant-donnant. Les femmes comme nous, c'est autre chose complètement, on n'est pas autour _QUE_ pour servir les bas instincts des hommes, on n'a d'autres utilités et faut se le dire on vaut mieux aussi. Ces hommes-là sont loyaux, quand ils choisissent une femme comme Old Lady, l'engagement va beaucoup plus loin que tu ne le crois Cath. Si un des Sons posent sa marque sur toi, tu es sienne et il est tien _jusqu'à la mort_. Même la séparation n'y met pas un terme, il reste responsable de toi et toi de lui. C'est complexe à expliquer à quelqu'un qui vient de l'extérieur du MC comme toi. Soupira-t-elle.

De mon côté, je poussais un long soupir en levant les sourcils, ce monde semblait si différent du reste. Une communauté à part entière vivant selon ses propres lois. Je n'avais rien à lui répliquer et me suis mise au travail. J'allais mettre ces nouvelles informations de côté afin d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Quelques heures plus tard, un client entra dans le bureau, et je le reconnu aussitôt en levant les yeux. Pas encore lui, me dis-je à moi-même. Il semblait toujours être au même endroit que moi, je le croisais partout et je continuais de me répéter que cette ville était minuscule, c'était normal d'y croiser les mêmes gens partout. Je commençais tout de même à perdre patience, mon instinct me criait que quelque chose clochait chaque fois, il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences... Trop de réparations sur sa voiture, trop de sourire, trop d'invitations à sortir, trop de regards, trop de trop...

\- Bonjour M. Lewis, comment je peux vous aider aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh Catherine, j'vous ait déjà répéter plusieurs fois de m'appeler Simon. Bien que tu sois toujours magnifique à regarder, je suis venue faire mon changement d'huile. Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je frissonnais de dégout, tout venant de lui me rebutait. Ce n'était pas qu'il était si laid à regarder ou quoi que ce soit, juste l'instinct d'une femme face à un homme étrange et trop entreprenant.

\- Je préfère garder le tout professionnel , je vais vérifier mais je crois que nous avons fait l'entretien régulier la semaine dernière en même temps que la réparation de vos freins.

\- Ah bon ? Ah peut-être mais vérifie pour être sûre, vous savez combien je suis consciencieux avec ma voiture. Me dit-il. Faussement surpris selon mon regard observateur.

Je me retournais pour fouiller la filière afin de trouver son dossier et je sursautais quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. J'en tombait de ma chaise en reculant le plus loin possible et j'étendis mes bras devant moi pour distancer la personne qui m'avait surprise. Putain de Simon Lewis de merde, un peu d'espace svp, pourquoi se permet-il de me toucher celui-là.

\- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Jackson, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur, j'voulais simplement vous dire de pas trop chercher que j'venais de me souvenir que la vidange d'huile avait été fait, c'est mon erreur. Me dit-il doucement en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je refusais son aide d'un geste de la main, et je restais appuyer contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts attendant qu'il se recule.

\- Mr. Lewis, j'apprécierai fortement que vous reculiez et me laissiez mon espace.

\- Ah bien sûr, je voulais seulement vous aidez, après tout c'est ma faute si vous avez sursauter.

Je vis l'un des mécanos, Lowell Junior, passer la tête dans le cadre de la porte et il regarda la scène d'un drôle d'œil.

\- Tout va bien Cath ?

\- Hum oui oui Lowell, j'ai juste fait le saut. Répondis-je rapidement et mal à l'aise.

\- D'acc! Me répondit-il et retourna rapidement au travail. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste, mais je me savais déraisonnable, ce n'était qu'un client beaucoup trop fatiguant, tentais-je de me raisonner.

\- Miss Jackson, encore une fois toutes mes excuses, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, puis-je vous inviter au resto pour me faire pardonner? Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi et m'empoignant le bras pour me relever.

Encore une fois je restais surprise, avait-il profité de ma rapide conversation avec Lowell pour pénétrer mon espace personnelle sans que je m'en rende compte? Profitait-il maintenant de l'absence d'autrui pour tenter une autre invitation? Le malaise augmentait encore et encore.

\- Écoutez je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de sortir av-

\- Simon j'ai dit! Me coupait-il en haussant le ton de manière un peu plus autoritaire. Il avait toujours sa main autour de mon biceps et m'avait secoué en resserrant un peu son emprise. Puis il grimaça un sourire tentant de se reprendre, relâchant sa prise mais toujours en conservant sa main là où elle était.

J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, et j'étais bouche bée, et ce malgré moi car cet homme me faisait peur et perdre mes moyens. Il était toujours un pas d'avance sur moi et réussissait à me prendre par surprise.

J'expirais un souffle que je ne m'étais pas rendit compte que je retenais quand j'entendis la voix rauque d'Happy derrière moi.

\- Lâche là, _tout de suite_ , si j'ai réussi à comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec toi, c'est que tu comprends toi aussi. Rentre dans ta voiture de riche _et va t'en._ Cracha-t-il en fixant son regard froid sur l'homme qui me tenait toujours.

Je sentis la prise autour de mon biceps se relâcher et les yeux de Simon délaissèrent les miens pour ceux d'Happy. J'y vis la peur, puis la résignation.

\- Je ne voulais pas mal faire, je l'aidais à se relever. Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je ne répèterai pas deux fois. Se contenta de répondre Happy, gardant toujours ses yeux noirs sur Mr. Lewis.

\- D'accord, bon alors au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt Miss Jackson. Me lançait-il avant de passer la porte vers sa voiture.

Je ne dis toujours rien mais mes yeux glissèrent sur Happy qui observait Mr. Lewis jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le parking. Ensuite, il se tourna vers moi, hocha la tête et retourna sans un mot vers le moteur de la Toyota sur laquelle il travaillait. Décidément rien n'échappait à cet homme, quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises autant avec Hap' que Simon.

Je restais vraiment perplexe de la situation qui venait de se produire et me promis d'être très, très prudente.

Aloooooors ? Quand pensez-vous ? :)


End file.
